BulletPROOF
by CallMeJess5793
Summary: when charlie shoots edward because he thinks he got bella pregnant and winds up in the hospital from a bullet wound, charlie is misled in so many directions its almost funny, read to see which road they end up on!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay so this is the whole story of Charlie? Vampire? Re-written but when it gets to chapter three and four it is options 1 not two who everyone voted for. The reason I am putting this up in the first place is because well the vote was really close and I have a few disappointed readers so here is what they wanted. Without further ado:**

**1.**

As Edward ran, I could feel his excitement in each of his steps.

The forest seemed to fly past even faster than usual but, where he was excited I felt like a prisoner on death roe walking forward to meet my doom.

I tightened my hold around his neck and he chuckled in response.

"Relax, love" he said in a soothing tone, "it'll be fine".

"That's what you think" I grumbled into his neck. "Maybe this isn't the best idea, we should tell him when Carlisle and Esme are there to restrain him"

"Emmett as well" he replied with a laugh.

"Oh ha-ha" I said sarcastically "you are immortal, you have nothing to worry about, me on the other hand have to live in the same house as him until the wedding.

"Three months I'll have to put up with his complaints, that or his stubborn, disappointed silence". I imagined this for a few seconds. "Or maybe, I could just move out…"I mused to myself.

Edward laughed again and it sounded like echoing bells off the surrounding cliffs

"that could be arranged…" I gave up on what was going to happen in the next hour or so and enjoyed the last few minutes I had with Edward.

_**Bella and Edward in Charlie's Living room  
**__**BPOV**_

As the sound of Charlie's cruiser signaled his return from work I got all fidgety and worried. I suddenly became very aware of the engagement ring on my finger and it felt like it weighed a hundred pounds.

I wanted to hide my finger, thinking maybe sitting on it, or shoving it in my pocket, though Edwards cool firm grasp kept it front and centre.

"Stop Bella, please? Try to remember that you are not confessing to murder here."

"Easy for you to say"

I listened for the sound of my father's boots coming up the side walk. The key rattled in the door though it was already open.

"Calm down Bella" Edward whispered in my ear, listening to my heart speed up.

The door slammed and I flinched like I had been Tasered.

"Hey, Charlie" Edward called completely relaxed.

"NO!" I whisper yelled.

"What?" Edward whispered back.

"Wait till he has hung up his gun!"

Edward chuckled lightly and ran his free hand through his glorious tousled hair.

Charlie walked in still in uniform and still with his gun. He made a face as he saw us sitting on the chair. Lately he had been trying his best to keep quite and be nice to Edward, though what we were about to do would end that completely and immediately.

"Hey kids, what's up?" Charlie asked, still looking at us.

"We would like to talk to you" Edward sail serenely.

"We have got some really great news!" Edward said excitedly.

Charlie's expression immediately turned suspicious.

"Good news?" Charlie practically growled while looking straight at me.

"Have a seat dad" I said trying to get him to calm down. He just raised an eyebrow at me, though he took a seat on the recliner, sitting up ramrod straight.

"Dad seriously, don't get worked up, everything's okay, really." I tried hard to reassure him that it was.

"Love" Edward said and Charlie visibly flinched "I would have said everything's more like perfect, wonderful, and glorious"

"Sure it is Bella, if everything is so great, then why are you sweating buckets?" Charlie accused glaring at me.

"I'm not sweating" I lied.

Charlie just stared at me and I reflexively wiped my forehead with the back of my hand.

"You're pregnant!" Charlie exploded "You're pregnant aren't you"

"I knew it, I knew it" Charlie stood up passing the archway of the entrance to the living room, while pointing at Edward with a ramrod finger.

Edward stood up and pushed me behind him. I leaned around Edward to see what was happening.

Charlie suddenly pulled out his gun and held it up straight at Edward.

"What have you done" he yelled.

Before I had time to process what had just happened, Charlie pulled the trigger and BANG!!

As if in slow motion the bullet hurled towards Edward, hitting him right in the chest and ricocheting onto the ground. Charlie was following the bullet to the ground and then suddenly looks up and pulls the trigger three more times.

Each of the three bullets hitting Edward in the chest. Number one hitting him and falling to the ground once again. The second hitting him in the left peck and flying into a nearby vase and shattering it. And the third ricocheting of Edward and into Charlie's stomach.

This had all happened within seconds and before I knew it I was screaming, and hugging him on the floor.

"Dad oh my god Dad NO!!!" I screamed.

I turned to see Edward on the phone and speaking incredibly fast.

Momentarily he was off and shoving everything off the kitchen table in a desperate attempt of an operating table.

Once Edward was done there he was over at me and picking up Charlie and placing him on the kitchen table performing CPR.

It was all happening so fast. This had all happened within matter of 30 seconds. From the shots to the CPR on the table. 30 seconds.

I turned and saw Carlisle burst through the door and look at Charlie.

"What happened Edward?" Carlisle said at a human tone which must have been the equivalent of yelling with Edwards hearing.

Edward told the whole story of the past minute very quickly and Carlisle was over Charlie's body with a scalpel to remove the bullet.

Once the bullet was removed I saw nothing else because Edward scooped me up in his arms and taken me up to my room.

Through the whole ordeal I had never stopped staring. I had not moved from my position on the ground next to Charlie's body, even though it was no longer there. I sat in my room staring into the distance still trying to figure out what had happened.

All of a sudden……


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here is the second chapter, which is actually chapter three in Charlie? Vampire? But this is not that story this is a different one please read…without further ado:**

_**Previously on Charlie? Vampire?**_

_Once the bullet was removed I saw nothing else because Edward scooped me up in his arms and taken me up to my room._

_Through the whole ordeal I had never stopped staring. I had not moved from my position on the ground next to Charlie's body, even though it was no longer there. I sat in my room staring into the distance still trying to figure out what had happened._

_All of a sudden……_

All I could think about was how much of my fault this was, If I hadn't of been so nervous and fidgety and sweaty, that was what set Charlie off, the sweat. '_Bella if it's no big deal then why are you sweating bullets?'_

Everything had gone from okay, to bad, to worse, there Charlie was lying on our kitchen table bleeding out because for once I _couldn't_open my mouth.

Life can be so great it's cruel until things turn out to be just pure cruel.

At this very moment Carlisle is working to keep my father alive, and I knew that he would even if it came to… I didn't even want to think about it.

At that moment I heard the ambulance pull into the driveway. I ran down the stairs to see my father one last time before he was in the hospital.

I got down just in time to see them lifting him up into the Ambulance. I stood their watching as Carlisle was talking to the E.T (emergency technician) and giving them orders for how they were to go about treating him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I woke up I found myself wrapt up in cold arms, and as I sat up I could see that they were Edwards. I sat up a little further so that I could look around the room and I saw Charlie there in the hospital bed, which brought on a whole new tirade of tears, they just kept coming out, just kept poring out.

Once I was done with my tear fest I just snuggled into Edwards's chest and went to sleep away the worst day of my life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke I found that it was not to strong ice cold hands but a warm arm shaking my shoulder trying to wake me.

"Ah miss swan?" the nurse asked.

"Your father is awake." with those words I shot up out of the seat and to my fathers side and gave him the biggest and gentlest hug I had given anyone.

"Bells?!" Charlie whispered.

"Im here dad"

"Im so, so, so sorry dad im so sorry I was so stupid, im sorry!" I sobbed into my father's chest as we were still in a feather crushing hug.

"No bells im sorry I should not have reacted like that, im really sorry" Charlie said trying to turn the blame from me to himself, but I was having none of it.

"No dad, your reaction was perfectly reasonable"

"Bells you know I love you right?" Charlie exclaimed, changing the subject.

"Yes dad, as do I you" I responded.

"Well I need to ask you something… how is it that I am the one in here and not Edward?"

His question took me off guard, but not because I wasn't expecting it, but because I didn't have an answer and I had no idea how I was going to answer him.

"Well dad… you…he…well" I stuttered.

But before I could even think any coherent thoughts, Carlisle walked in.

"Ah Charlie I see you are awake and well" Carlisle said greeting Charlie.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward wave me over, I mouthed off a thankyou to Carlisle and ran out the door into Edwards arms.

"Woah there Bella" Edward said lightly chuckling.

"Oh sorry Edward, my mistake" I said sheepishly as I climbed off.

I was going to have to confront him with it eventually though I don't know why I was so nervous it has to be done.

"Um Edward, don't get mad but I have to ask, what's our story?"

"First of all Bella I could never be mad at you. Second why on earth would I be mad at you for asking a very important question? And third I have no idea"

At that moment Carlisle walked out of the room and told me that Charlie was going to be fine.

"Okay Bella here is what we are going to do… I heard your conversation from just seconds ago" Carlisle explained as he looked at both me and Edward while saying this.

"And I think rather than tell him the truth we need to cover this up…" Carlisle paused and I could tell that he was thinking of way that we could do just that, cover it up.

"Yes, yes that might just work, good thinking Carlisle." Edward praised.

"Hey excused me did you forget that I am here I can't read minds and nor can you read mine, so can we please enlighten the human?" I mocked while standing behind Carlisle waving my hands over my head.

"Oh yes very sorry Bella" Carlisle apologized.

"what we are thinking is that maybe say that Edward was wearing a bullet proof vest as a joke because you were saying that he better wait till he puts his away," Carlisle started

"That way it irons out the creases as to why I pushed you behind me so surely as soon as I had heard his thoughts" Edward finished.

As I was listening to them plan out loud from both ends for my benefit I became more and more relaxed because I soon realised that we had a good idea and that we were going to get through this, that I had nothing to worry about and that most of all that my dad was okay.

After Carlisle, Edward and I had finished ironing out the creases in our plan, Carlisle decided he would go home to tell the others of the plan so that they knew the story and wouldn't slip because they were uniformed.

The rest of the day at the hospital consisted of me and Edward and Charlie sitting in his hospital room talking while Charlie was not sleeping. Charlie had a lot of guests constantly coming and going, saying hello and delivering get well presents.

All was good and I was actually kind of enjoying just sitting there, well that was until Charlies colleagues showed up…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: you guys are so lucky this chapter is even up, though you would have been luckier because the god damn computer just deleted your 4000 word chapter on me. And god I nearly threw the computer at the wall, 4 hours of work and it was all gone just like THAT, so you better be bloody grateful this is up even though it is a lousy 1000, no complaints about the length will be accepted..**

**Here you go…**

**Without further ado:**

**3**

All of dads work colleagues came in today and that was hell you want to know why? Because they were here to do two things

1 make sure that there boss is a live and kicking -though I don't know about the kicking thing-

2 because they want to talk to their #1 suspects. Yes because me and Edward were the only one that were there we are the #1 suspects. And wanner know what. Dad didn't say a thing when they told him. No it was a lousy do it now.

He just doesn't trust Edward and word on the street now is that I am dating an ex con from England that was shipped here because he was too much trouble over there, bullshit right.

And wanner hear our lame story for why we didn't do it, because Edward was wearing a bullet vest. That's right a bullet vest, who do we think we are.

Do we think that my dad is blind? They are trained to look for that at the damn police academy, but no we said that Edward was wearing a bullet proof vest as a joke with Emmett and jasper saying 'don't get yourself shot Edward take a bullet vest' and he actually did it just to humour them, but more than that he actually left it on, what kind of morons do we think that the police are Oh my god I am going to go to jail for lying tot eh police.

Edward is right now at his family's place trying to make the proof that the police require, and yes they plan to make a bullet vest to have bullet dints in the exact places and have it at the police station by three, wanner know what? I it is two forty-five. Yes the police left Edward just enough time for a HUMAN to go home and get the vest and get to the police station just in time. Little does he know that Edward is a vampire with super speed and did not even take his car, he left it in the parking lot, and yes her ran home.

Right now I am on my list of things to do, Edward left me a list, things that need to be accomplished before he gets back.

1 tell Charlie that I was wearing a B-Vest

2 tell Renée we are getting married

3 tell Charlie we are getting married and d that we are not pregnant

Great right, he is not going to be here for the three hardest things in my life, great.

"Charlie?" I said while shaking my dad out of his trance.

"Yes Isabella?" ouch that hurt, he didn't even call me that when I got suspended from school for punching Mike Newton, no he has never called me Isabella. I asked him why he didn't once, he told me he would only ever call me that if he was so angry at me that he wasn't going to speak unless he had to. This must be one of those times.

"Um I have to tell you something about the shooting." I said hesitantly.

"yes Isabella, hurry up" that really, really hurt, he has never told me to hurry up, he has just been really patient in waiting for me to get to the point of whatever I was saying.

"Um Edward was wearing a Bullet proof vest, that's why you got the shot, when you shot at him, it rebounded of and got you in the stomach." I explained, truly annoyed with dads tone now.

"Isabella! Do you think I am stupid? I have been a police officer for over 20 years and I for one know that before shooting we always look for vests, he was not wearing one that I saw even in my enraged state." Charlie yelled finally looking me in the eye.

"Well dad maybe if you hadn't of jumped to conclusions on what we were there to talk to you about then you wouldn't be here, I am not pregnant." I yelled back

"Are you kidding me! I know if anyone does, about my daughter and I could see that you were nervous what else could make you that nervous!" Charlie shot back, still enraged.

"I was there to tell you that I was getting married dad!" I screamed and stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

I leaned against the door and slid down it. Sobbing uncontrollably. Today I would have to say was the hardest day of my life. Or one of them at least.

I decided that since I was in this state already that I might as well call mom and tell her the good news as well.

(Bella**Renee)**

"**Hello?" **

"Hey mom? How are you?"

"Um fine darling you?"

"Well not so great actually, are you sitting down?"

"**Yes darling what is it?"**

"Well mom Edward and I are engaged"

"……………"

"Mom?"

"……………"

"Mom??"

"**Oh yes darling im here I was just checking the Calender." **

"Ahhh why?"

"**Well because I want to find a good day to fly down, you know you could have told me earlier, plane tickets only get more expensive"**

"What are you talking about, it only happened two days ago"

"**Well yes but that is still two days later so two days more expensive, why did you wait two days?"**

"Because I was in the hospital and right now is the only chance I have had to call"

" **Oh dear why are you in the hospital? Is everything okay? What happened?**

"Well Charlie thought that I was pregnant"

"**Mmhmm"**

"And he shot at Edward"

"**WHAT! HE SHOT EDWARD, oh am gonna have a talk with him."**

"No mom Edward isn't the one in hospital, dad is"

"**Edward shot Charlie first?!"**

"No mum its hard to explain, Edward was wearing a bullet proof vest as a joke with his brothers, it rebounded off and got Charlie in the stomach"

"**Oh gosh your father can be so silly sometimes, well I will be down by tomorrow night anyway, I want to meet Edwards's mother." **

"Okay mom see you tomorrow."

Okay so that is three down, none to go. Now to go see how dad is doing with the news.

**A/N: so yeah that was a much shorter in a nut shell version of the first one I wrote. Sorry for my outburst in the top Authors note I was still really annoyed, but I am better now, if you didn't notice fro the way the writing changed, if it did. **

**Okay so even though this chapter was not as good as I hoped, please tell me what you thought so I know where I can fix it, also if anyone wants to beta it I will be more that accepting, depending on what you present but yeah I need some inside and outside advice for when I am writing,**

**Q.N I will only accept you as a beta if you are good with quick updating, I am, I need you to be too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: okay here is chapter 4 and I would like to dedicate it to Gold Eyed Girl, for being an awesome beta. Here's the chapter…**

**Enjoy… **

**4**

I finally decided that it was time, time to tell dad that he had no say in whether we got married or not.

My mother had agreed**- **better yet, she was ecstatic**-** and Charlie could not mess with Renee.

I walked into Dad's room and sat down on the chair beside his bed. He was just staring at the wall in front of him.

My father was a patient and reasonable man, so this must have really freaked him.

"Dad? Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Bells, I'm fine, you just took me by surprise." he said calmly, though it only lasted a minute when he realized what had just happened and why he had been surprised, or so I thought.

"Isabella!" my father screeched. This was going to be bad. He used my full name.

"You are never to see that boy again. They are a strange family, and strange family's will get you into trouble, they have caused you enough pain as it is." he continued.

"But Dad, did you not hear what I just said? I am marrying Edward, and there is nothing you can do about it. I love him no matter what his family is like," I explained. "I know them" I said under my breath so dad wouldn't hear.

"Oh no, you don't know them, they are freaks of nature and deserve to be banished, I know that Edward was not wearing a bullet vest, so how the HELL did he block four bullets?" he said.

"Dad! It wouldn't matter if you hadn't of shot at him in the first place, you are so overprotective sometimes, you need to let me live my life, I am an adult now, and you are not responsible for me anymore!" That quieted him up and he just hung his head as I walked out fuming.

As I exited the hospital, I started running to my car.

_**Alice POV**_

'Oh my god, please Bella, don't.' I thought to myself, I had just had a vision, it was not good.

I dialed my phone to ring Bella and warn her right as I realized… "Please, Bella don't answer the phone, please don't answer," I was chanting to myself as I listened to the dial tone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Shit!" I said to myself.

"Please Bella, be carf…"

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ahhhhhhh! Oh my God, Bella! Noooo!" I screamed into the phone as I heard a loud smash indicating an accident.

_**Edward POV**_

I heard Alice scream, I ran upstairs and into hers and Jaspers room to see her dry sobbing on the floor while screaming no every now in between a few quite quick no's.

"Alice, what's the matter? What's wrong?" I asked desperately, she was not coherent enough, to be able to tell me, so I told her to tell me through her mind.

'Stay calm Edward, I am going to show you my vision, please stay calm' she thought.

"Alice the more you tell me to stay calm the, more worried I get. Please just tell me."

Alice played me her vision through her thoughts, it was Bella having a fight with Charlie about me and my family. Then I saw her running out of the hospital and into her truck as she gunned it out of the car park and towards my house.

She was driving and sobbing quietly as she drove, then her phone was ringing, she answered it with a polite hello and there was a slight pause when she was listening to the person on the other end, she swerved, and ran the car off the side of the road and into a large tree.

"God, Bella" Alice said still dry sobbing to herself.

'It already happened Edward, it already happened.' she thought to me.

I was on my feet in seconds, and running out the door and towards the place where Bella was wrapped around a tree.

I rang Alice on the way,

"Hello?" answered Jasper, on Alice's phone.

"Jasper, can you ask Alice who it was on the phone please?" I said at vampire speed as I ran towards the accident.

I heard Jasper mumble the question to Alice and he returned to the phone.

"Alice was Edward. It was Alice on the phone in the vision."

At that I was running as fast as I possibly could, faster than I ever had.

As I approached the accident I saw her truck's hood completely smashed and the windscreen was gone. I yelled out her name and went to the door. I ripped the door open and pulled out her limp form. I stared at her, her heart wasn't beating. The was only one thing that I could do, that was to take her to the hospital, Carlisle had a shift, he would know what to do.

I ran as fast as I could as I neared the hospital, I ran into the emergency room and screamed at the clerk to page Dr Cullen, 911, they took one look at me, and Bella in my arm and nodded.

Carlisle was there in seconds, and he looked horrified and concerned and confident all at the same time. I read his mind and found out that Alice had called him and told him what had happened, I also found out that she had had another vision and that Bella was going to survive in all meanings of the word, she had a clear vision of her, and she was not a vampire.

Carlisle took her into a trauma room and he worked on her with another doctor and nurses for nearly an hour. Carlisle came out of the trauma room with a smile on his face as he removed his gloves, this was as reassuring as his smile, all I could do was exhale I relief.

I sat down on the couch that I has been sitting on previously, and put my head in my hands, I was just so worried for a second, it would not have been the first time that Alice's visions had been interpreted wrong. I couldn't bring myself to get up and look at her. I had taken all my strength to get her here safely and I didn't think that I would be strong enough to see her in that state. Not until I had hunted.

Carlisle explained the finer points of her condition to me so I would not have to see and then he let me go.

I ran and ran until I could just stand there, I knew what I had to do, I was going to hunt. So that's what I did.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: okay so here is chapter 5. We finished off with Bella in a car accident and Edward hunting to take his mind off of things.**

**5**

_**Edward's POV**_

Bella had been in a coma for a week now, but Carlisle kept assuring me that she was alive and that she would wake up, Alice on the other hand could not see her at all.

I had been spending every moment of the week by Bella's bed. Charlie even came in to see her. He just wheeled in and saw her from the door and wheeled out, so if that is what you consider coming to see her, then yes he came to see her.

Renee arrived the morning after the accident, and only found out about Bella a couple of hours into her visit to Charlie when she asked where she was.

Charlie was being very strange about the situation and he just said that she was in room 117. I assume that Renee thought that she was sleeping or visiting someone else that happened to be here. But when she saw her from the door, she collapsed in the door frame in a puddle of tears. I helped her into the seat on the other side of the bed form me and explained to her what had happened.

Bella had experienced some extreme things, she had her kidney removed and she crashed three times. She has liver bruising and had suffered from a brain bleed that they caught just in the nick of time.

The reason for staying the whole time, other than the obvious was due to the fact that I felt bad for running in her time of need. I ran and hunted when she needed me, and all I could do was suck the blood from an innocent deer.

The next couple of days passed the same as the first week, me at her side and Renee there during the days, nothing had changed in her state of mental functioning and she was still in a coma.

Jessica, Eric, Angela, Ben, Mike, Tyler, Embry, Quill and Sam all came to visit at one point or another, I made sure that no one was to move me from my post at any time. Most of the time I had to pretend I was asleep because after the first two nights, I could see that the nurses were getting suspicious of why I was able to stay up that long.

I was in the middle of a fake nap when I felt something move beneath me. I knew it wasn't the nurse changing the sheet again, because she had done that this morning.

The sheet moved again and I sat up ram rod straight and looked straight at Bella only to see her still there in a comatose state.

She moved again and I was at my feet, the movement was a large jolt through her body and then another and another, I instantly knew.

"I need some help, she's ceasing!" I yelled to anyone and everyone that was around that could and would help or hear.

Several doctors and nurses rushed in and pushed me aside, I obeyed and stood there watching with what I am sure was the most terrified face possible.

At that moment Alice rushed in and saw the scene that was laid out in front of me and collapsed to the floor dry sobbing.

"Bella no… no, no, no, no, no not Bella please" Alice dry sobbed in the door way, the same way that Renee had just a week ago.

_**Alice's POV**_

I rushed to the hospital as fast as I could. I had just had a vision of Bella… as a … vampire. I needed to tell Edward.

I rushed in to the room only to see dozens of medical professions working on a disheveled ceasing body that belonged to my best friend and my brother's fiancée.

I collapsed to the floor in dry sobs at the sight. It was too much. I still needed to talk to Edward about the vision, though I couldn't control my sobs, so I decide to show my vision in my head over and over until I knew that Edward had seen it.

Edward saw the vision and I greeted it with a small smile.

He and I rushed out of the room by his commanding and control-freakish glares and head nods to go see Carlisle.

We saw Carlisle and he said that if that was my vision then we were to let things pan out the way they were supposed to and wait. And specifically not medal.

It was exciting that Bella was finally going to be a vampire, we could do so much more stuff together. I could tell that Edward was less than thrilled, but it obviously didn't bother me.

_**Edward's POV**_

I could hear how excited that Alice was about Bella's future appearance and I was obviously less than thrilled to her that my Bella was going to be damned to an existence of thirst.

It was just not fair.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey all I am here writing a much deserved chappie for you all, I have to let you know that I am writing this on the 9****th**** but you are probably not getting it till the 18****th**** or 21****th**** that is because I am on holidays in a place that I have no internet, so I could not send you the chapter… I was a little annoyed, but if you are getting this earlier its because I have found the internet like in a café or something obviously lol. Enjoy the chapter, I would like to say that I took my time so that it is as good as it is gonna get, but I cant say that because it will come out as is and I very rarely sit there and think about if something is going to work, enough from me and on with the chapter…**

**Enjoy…**

_**Previously on BulletPROOF:**_

_**Edward**__**'**__**s POV**_

_I could hear how excited that Alice was about Bella__'__s future appearance and I was obviously less than thrilled to here that my Bella was going to be damned to an existence of thirst._

_It was just not fair. _

**6**

_**Edward's POV**_

I was working as hard as I could to try and make sure that Bella would survive this, I had to make sure that she was in a good enough condition that she was ready to take home, I needed to be able to help her. Comatose or not, and if being changed into a vampire was the way to do it then I would.

I had been thinking about it while I was holding Bella, while she was seizing. I realised that no matter what that I was never going to be able to let Bella go, I was too selfish and that the inevitable was approaching quicker than I thought.

I had accepted that she was about to become a Vampire and right here right now I am admitting that I am a little excited, she is so breakable as a human, I would be able to do things to her that I never thought I would get to do.

Bella had been pulled out of her seizure, but was unfortunately still comatose and her heart rate was dropping lower than normal, I knew that if not for us, she would be dying soon.

Carlisle walked in the room and said that Emmett was here with the truck to take Bella.

We were pretending that we were transferring Bella and we forged the transfer notices and all. She was apparently being taken to an intensive care unit that is sterilized that well that no one is aloud in, that way we can keep Charlie and Renee away.

We were going to take Bella back to the house to perform the transformation.

I carried her up the stair case and placed her on the metal meat butchering table we had in the centre of the room.

She was just laying there limply, her heart still beating abnormally slow.

"Edward… will you grab the syringe please?" Carlisle said pointing to a large stainless steel syringe on his desk.

The syringe contained my venom in it. Bella was always saying that when she was going to be changed, she wanted me to do it. Now she was finally getting what she wanted.

It finally dawned on me, Bella and I never got married, she was supposed to marry me before she was changed, but here we were, I was changing her and we weren't even married.

I knew that there was nothing that I could so about it, I had lost this and I also knew that Bella didn't really want to get married, so this was benefiting both her and me in ways, only that she was getting all that she ever wanted.

I decided that I needed to leave the room, I was too tense and with that alone, to stay in there. If I had stayed I would have probably done something to stop it.

I walked out, the next thing I heard was Carlisle counting in his head.

_One, two, three… NOW_

I instantly knew that he had plunged the silver syringe into Bella's heart, three days from now I would have my Bella back and I wouldn't have to worry about her ever again, physically anyway.

It had been three days and there was no change in Bella, by now she was supposed to be inhumanely beautiful and basically have woken up or close. She was neither, I mean she had always been beautiful, but her skin hadn't paled and she was still bruised and bettered from the crash, those were supposed to have healed at this point in time.

Alice had admittedly said that she had not had any more visions of Bella as one of us, she hadn't had any visions at all for three days, it was starting to scare all of us.

It had been 8½ days since we had injected Bella with my venom, and she was starting to get very pale and her features were changing slightly. At this point I knew that she was going to wake up because Alice had another vision of her and some strange kids playing in a backyard.

Two days later, Bella woke.


	7. AN

**HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE I KNOW THAT THIS IS ANNOYING BECAUSE YOU WERE HOPING FOR A CHAPTER BUT OH WELL LOL, IN GOOD TIME LOL IN GOOD TIME HAHA ONCE AGAIN HAPPY NEW YEAR I LOVE YOU ALL TO NO END, LET 2009 BRING ALL NEW RECORDS OF REVIEWS FOR EVEN THE LAME STORIES SUCH AS THIS LOL **

**LOVE YOU HEAPS **

**JESS Xxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: okay so here is the long awaited chapter 7 or 8 however you want to look at it lol. Without further ado: Chapter 7**

_**Previously on BulletPROOF:**_

_Two days later Bella woke._

_**Bella**__**'**__**s POV**_

Everything is dark.

But I'm not in pain

What's happening to me?

I mean I'm a little uncomfortable, but its not unbearable.

Where am I?

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

I have no idea where I am.

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

Its so dark

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

There is this red hot searing pain, rising in my chest.

This isn't like the pain before, this isn't just uncomfortable, this is unbearable.

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

Ahh, its getting worse, I cant move my fingers or my toes, or any of my limbs.

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

There is a throbbing in my head, a banging. It feels as if there was a locked door up and the pain is the person trying to bang through.

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

A throbbing, a banging, I cant even her my self think.

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

The pain was bewildering, that was it, bewildering, I couldn't make sense of what was happening.

My mind and body were trying to reject the pain and I was sucked in and out of the blackness that cut out seconds, even whole minutes of the agony, making it that much harder to keep up with reality.

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

I tried to separate reality from non-reality.

Non-reality was black and didn't hurt so much.

Reality was red and felt like I was being chizzled in half millimetre but millimetre, hit by a bus, punched by the WWE raw champ, trampled by a stampede, and submerged in acid, all at the same time.

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

It wasn't getting any better, if anything it was getting worse, and I had finally figured out what was happening. I was changing.

_**Edward**__**'**__**s POV.**_

_**24 hours earlier**_

Seeing her body flip and spin out in pain was something I had never seen before, it was as if she was fighting off the venom, internally.

It was like she was beating herself up, just so she wouldn't have to accept the horrible truth that she was, in fact, changing into a vampire.

It was as if she had finally come to her senses, and was wanting to run away. But it was too late.

_**Bella**__**'**__**s POV**_

The banging and throbbing had momentarily stopped, but all too soon it was back with a vengeance, this time 10 time worse, there was a flame alight in my head, I could feel it, I knew Edward was sitting next to me, so why wasn't he doing anything about it, why wasn't he putting it out, he had to see it.

Or maybe he had finally come to his senses, maybe he was finally realising that I wasn't good enough for him. Maybe he was just sitting there watching my burn to death as I lay here and him having a good chuckle about it with Emmett and Jasper, maybe even Carlisle too. That had to be it, I was sitting here writhing in pain while they make a good joke of it.

I mentally scolded myself for being so stupid.

_**Edward**__**'**__**s POV**_

Her facial expression told me that she was telling her self off, scolding herself for something though I didn't know what, I immediately thought that it was because she was doing this to herself, just so she could be with me.

I scolded MYself for that one when I heard her thoughts:

_Why the hell am I doing this for him, he doesn__'__t even want me, sitting there laughing with his brothers at how pathetic I am, why oh why am I so stupid._

What caught me off guard at first was hat she was thinking, scolding herself for believing that we as a family actually loved her, but then I realised that I had indeed heard he thoughts.

Never before had I heard her thoughts, they were always so cut off, not a speck of wavering in the shield. It was strange.

When I went back to try again, I couldn't.

So I tried again, this time I was sprung with a pain, a pain that was so intense and concentrated that I found myself on the ground holding my head.

The pain was so agonising, it trumped any pain that I ever felt during my own transformation. This pain was directed straight at my temples, a throbbing, a searing, a banging.

_**Bella**__**'**__**s POV**_

All of a sudden, everything went clear and my eyes flew open, I sat up and looked around to see that Edward was on the floor screaming in agony and pain.

Carlisle flew in the door.

"EDWARD! Oh my gosh what's wrong?" Carlisle said rushing over to his adopted sons side

"I… she … Bella"


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: tee hee its chapter 8, if it is not as long as you guys deserve then I am sorry in advance. I have been a lousy author with this story and I know that I could update more often but this is where I need you guys to come in. I need you to tell me where you think that the story is going. Because right now I don't really know what else to do. Review or PM me your ideas and theories, I would love to take some of them into consideration.**

**8**

Carlisle looked at me, with a look of pure terror in his eyes, it was clear that he thought I had hurt him on purpose, or that I had hurt him full stop. But in actual fact I have no idea what happened.

It made it all the more hard with Jasper and Emmett in the room to make any conversation, what with Jasper's emotions projecting hostility all over the place.

It was unclear to me what had happened.

I was thinking about why I had been so stupid as to think that the Cullen's actually loved me, or cared for me, it seems that I had been right.

There was things different about being immortal, like there was some kind of shield that I could put around me to protect myself, in all instances.

I tried.

I concentrated on a wall of protection, a cone of silence and peace and serenity.

that's when I felt it.

It felt like there was something coming from inside of me, though I could not see it, I could feel exactly where it was coming from, it was coming form within me, like a bubble, only invisible.

It felt impenetrable.

The thing about this 'shield' was that it felt like I could expand it, to consume someone else, hold someone else in it, and protect them too.

I decided to try out how impenetrable this shield really was. Which wouldn't be that hard. All I had to do was approach and then refuse 'orders' from Jasper and I would be on the ground in no time. It was clear that he was here to protect his family, and if that meant taking me out, then so be it.

I slowly stood up, taking my time, and keeping jasper in my sight at all times.

He saw me moving, but had a slightly confused look on his face, even with this the hostility pouring of him never wavered.

I put up what I thought was a kind of force field or shield, and walked straight past him.

Well it wasn't really passed him, because when he tried to restrain me, as soon as he came into contact with my skin his hand rebounded off it like a bouncy ball, a wall.

It was very interesting, and I realised that this could in fact be a very good thing, depending on how people thought about it.

I mean really, if I could learn to expand my shield and protect others, we could be safe for life, we would never have to worry about the Volturi again.

In all my excitement and rapid thought, I realized, I would have to be accepted back into the family for that, and with the pain that edward was in I didn't think that would be happening all that quickly.

It pained me to think that because of my bad luck and Edwards amazing skills, that I could never be accepted into this family again.

that's when I heard him.

"that's not true Bella" who was this that I was hearing?

"you will always be apart of this family, you are the love of my life and I am never letting go, especially now that I have you forever." it was Edward.

Though I was ecstatic to this newly acquired information, I was completely awestruck and dumb founded as to why Edward could hear my thoughts.

"I have no idea as to why I can hear you thoughts Bella, but what I do know is that I can, but only when you are willing, or don't have a guard up."

I was listening to him tell me about myself and my newly acquired powers, while doing this I followed his voice into the living room.

_Is that why you were in pain before?" _I addressed him directly for the first time since my transformation.

"I think that if you have your barrier up in your mind and me trying to enter it, it send off a trigger type alarm thing and it repels the intruder. I giggled softly at his form of explaining, though it made complete sense.

"aren't you thirsty Bella?" Edward enquired as I sat down on the couch on the other end to him.

"ahh no im not actually, though I hadn't really thought about it till now, is that normal?" I asked, I was getting a little worried about it, because from all the stories that I had been told was that newborns were out of control and were supposed to be thirsty all the time.

Was I some kind of mutant vampire?

"hey Edward? How long did it take me to wake up? Because it fell like a life time, not just three days." I had been told that the average transformation took around three days to be completed.

"ahh well Bella, it wasn't quite three days." he said with clear hesitation in his voice.

"well how long was it?" I asked getting a little annoyed at his stalling, it couldn't have been that bad, could it?

"you were out for about ten days." Edward said with his bowed, and even with my spunky new vampire hearing I struggled to hear him.

"TEN DAYS?!!" I said standing up, that was an awfully long time to be out, three pint three times longer than the average transformation time.

Oh Golly, I shudder to think of what I had missed.

**Okay so guys that is the end of that chapter and so could you please review?**

**And also don't forget that I need you people to tell me where you want the story to go. I love you all. **

**JEss Xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so I know that this is not an update, I just wanted all of you to pay a visit to my good friend Charlie at **Award Your Favourite FanFics

**She has made a fanfiction that awards all different kinds of FanFics, so jump on over there and VOTE, feel free to nominate anyone as well **

**She has a different FanFic for each of the categories, so if your category is not there then just send her a PM and she'll add it.**

**So jump on over there guys and nominate and VOTE.**

**Sorry for no update lol**

**jEss Xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

*** I don't own twilight ***

**I would like to say thanks to everyone that has supported me though this story, I know it is not as popular as some, but it is just as important... I hope.**

**I'm sorry it has taken so long, blame my massive mother ****** of a writers block, it held me back from updating any story fro like... a month. **

**Anyways you don't want to listen to me rant, I am here to continue along the journey that is BulletPROOF. **

**Thanks for everyone's support you guys have been great, on with the story...**

**BTW I downloaded that OpenOffice thing that you can get from the fanfic home page, and it is actually really good if you don't have Microsoft Word lol**

**on with the show...**

_**Previously on BulletPROOF:**_

"_aren't you thirsty Bella?" Edward inquired as I sat down on the couch on the other end to him._

"_ahh no im not actually, though I hadn't really thought about it till now, is that normal?" I asked, I was getting a little worried about it, because from all the stories that I had been told was that newborns were out of control and were supposed to be thirsty all the time._

_Was I some kind of mutant vampire?_

"_hey Edward? How long did it take me to wake up? Because it fell like a life time, not just three days." I had been told that the average transformation took around three days to be completed._

"_ahh well Bella, it wasn't quite three days." he said with clear hesitation in his voice._

"_well how long was it?" I asked getting a little annoyed at his stalling, it couldn't have been that bad, could it?_

"_you were out for about ten days." Edward said with his bowed, and even with my spunky new vampire hearing I struggled to hear him._

"_TEN DAYS?!!" I said standing up, that was an awfully long time to be out, three pint three times longer than the average transformation time._

_Oh Golly, I shudder to think of what I had missed._

Finding out that I had been asleep, or transforming, for ten days, I over reacted a little bit. It was all just because of my shock and uncalculating expectations. I was sure that if it had been four, maybe even five days I wouldn't have been as shocked as I was, though I couldn't get my head around it. Ten Days, ten days, ten days was a long time, and even a new born vampire with super control shouldn't be able to last that long.

Juts thinking about the thirst brought an unbearable burn through my throat and I screamed, it was not uncomfortable, it was killing me, or what felt like it. It was unbearable and intolerable, I clutched at my throat and collapsed to my knees, making a large bag as I hit the ground.

I wailed in the pain that was what I figured was thirst.

I was faintly aware of people standing around me, observing my actions, though too scared to act upon any heroics feeling that could have been used.

At that moment Alice decided to make her presence known to the family.

"what are you all doing just standing there, she is still our family, no matter how dumbfounded we are by her transformation specifics, she is not a lab rat, we have to help her!" Alice yelled. It was times like these that I loved Alice. She had a way of seeing past peoples flaws and helping them when they needed it.

"Alice is right, we have treated Bella like family for more than a year, she needs our help now whether we like it or not, god knows she deserves whatever we can offer her." Carlisle, he was often seen as the voice of reason among the family, he was always talking as though he were more of a guardian than a parent, though right now I was grateful for his leadership.

It was right at that moment, when everyone decided that they were going to be the family they claimed, that a sudden rush of fire and pain burst up through my body.

I screamed a blood curdling scream, that would have woken my father at the hospital, it was so loud, and earsplitting.

I could see everyone visibly cringe, through my not so great vision, as I struggled to keep my eyes open, through the pain and energy that it seemed to take out on my body.

I could feel something rising in my throat it felt like what would have been vomit, as a human, but I was a vampire now, that wasn't possible... was it?

I answered my own question moments later when I threw up a good 3 litres of blood, it made my body... fell better, only slightly, but as I thought I was staring to feel better, there it came again. More blood.

I was losing blood through my mouth, I was throwing up litres of blood every few seconds, it was not looking good.

I knew that I was not the only one struggling in this situation. I was throwing up human blood. There was literally litres of human blood spread out on the floor in front of them, I felt bad for putting them in such a position, but there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Carlisle was the voice of strength in this situation, he was able to control himself to the best degree, mainly because he was a doctor and has to deal with situations like this all day, though I think that he was slightly taken off guard by my predicament and is struggling only slightly.

He was the one that took control when it was needed most. When jasper had finally broken through Emmett hold, which didn't seem to be as strong as it usually was, due to his own discomfort. Carlisle was quick enough to sense his actions and jump to my rescue.

I was still writhing on the ground clutching at my throat. I was scared as to how this could possibly be happening and what they would do to stop it. I mean, there didn't seem to be mush that they could do, they were all struggling to keep their bloodlust under control, except Carlisle who was trying to hold jasper back.

I was frightened of how this would end, I was frightened of what was happening, and I was frightened of what would happen. And I was lost to ideas.

"Bella, you need to put up your shield" I heard someone calling me, though I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Bella put up your shield now, I cant hold Jasper any longer." I suddenly knew what Carlisle was talking about, I put up the wall that I had discovered from before, at my awakening, hoping that it would protect me from Jasper.

I knew that he would only go for the blood that was already on the ground, but no one knew what he would do when he had had that, would he go for a vampire themselves, especially one that had just changed and still held a great deal of human blood in her body.

I used to think that it was not even a consideration, but now I wasn't so sure, and by the sounds of it, Carlisle had his doubts as well, hence the activation of my 'shield'.

I nodded my head when I thought that I had successfully activated my shield, and Carlisle let go of Jasper, as expected, he went straight for the blood on the floor, but that was quickly gone and I found myself in the dangerous predicament of watching him stalk towards me with his blood red eyes.

I could hear Alice in the background screaming. "No Jasper, please." and her dry sobs escaping from her lips as she watched her husband stalk her best friend as prey.

I was still in unbelievable pain, still clutching at my throat and throwing up blood.

Jasper was still stalking towards me with that hunters glare and stance, ready to strike.

But as it seemed, the now noticeable once absent Edward sprung across the room and took Jasper to the floor, Jasper struggling to get free and get to me more than fighting back.

Carlisle approached me with a hesitant stance, wanting to be ready to jump out of the way if I threw up.

I did twice, only missing him by millimetres.

He came to me and grabbed my head, tilting it back so that he could take a look in my mouth. He pulled out a little flashlight from his pocket and flashed it in my mouth, to take a look at my throat.

"her throat is bleeding, and so is what seems to be her inner stomach layer, from the way she is throwing up" he looked down at my arm that seemed to be bleeding from itself, "so is her arms, but from her pours, shes bleeding from the inside out."

"Carlisle, what does that mean," Edward yelled while still struggling to hold jasper, Emmett seemed to be coming around and was making his way over to help him.

"It means Edward that her body is rejecting blood." The room went silent apart from my whimpering, and everyone had frozen, taking in what was happening.

"well... what can we do?" Alice asked in a small voice, it was hard to see her like this, she was always so hypo and jumpy... and happy. It hurt to see her hurting.

"i don't know Alice, thats what I'm afraid of, I don't think there is anything that we can do." Carlisle said sadly, it was finally hitting me, that as a vampire, i might... die.

Alice broke out into dry sobs, and I thought that at any moment even Rosalie would too.

I didn't want to die. Thats why I had wanted to become a vampire in the first place, so that I could spend the rest of my life with Edward. And now I was going to leave him sooner than we had anticipated in the first place.

I was going to die, and I knew it would be soon, unless we found a fuel source for my body, and fast, because once I had no blood, I wasn't going to be able to survive.

**Okay, so this chapter went nowhere near anything that I thought it would, it took a rough turn in a direction that I didn't expect at all. Though I like it like this. Review or PM me with ways that you think I could save Bella, or even what her food source can be. This story is in your hands now people, make it go where you want it too, Bella's life is in your hands...**

**jEss Xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

*** I don't own twilight * **

**okay, yes I am aware that this update has been a long time coming, but I seriously had no idea how I was going to continue after the last chapter, for all of you that suggested I give Bella human food, well thanks for the idea, but it wasn't very original, but then while talking with one of my friends at school about it, she gave me an idea, and though I didn't use here, it inspired me…**

**Now I know that a lot of you are not necessarily going to be happy with the outcome, but that is life, and it accounts for more reviews, so a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do… so without further ado. I now announce you BulletPROOF chapter 12.**

_**EPoV**_

For the last hour and a half we had been pumping blood of every kind into Bella's body, even though we knew that it would just keep rejecting it, it was all we do to buy ourselves sometime to think of a cure, a solution to a problem that just seemed to be getting worse and worse.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do, we can't keep doing this forever, I can't handle it…I can't" I screamed over the silence that was so loud that it was making my ear ring.

"Edward you need to stay calm, if not for me than for Bella, she needs you, and for that you need to be sane, please son, calm down." Carlisle's soothing words did little to ease my tension.

Alice was still sitting in the corner sobbing, with Esme as Rosalie did her best to comfort her sister and mother, though not showing even a sliver of remorse for Bella's predicament.

Jasper was outside calming himself down, having realized that he had tried to kill Bella twice in two years; he didn't have a great track record.

Emmett on the other hand seemed to be one of the most useful people in the situation, though it was evident that he too was in pain, he was offering left right and centre to help out, to get things… we had him on duty collecting blood from the hospital and animals and anything that he could get his hands on that had blood in it.

At that precise moment he was at the hospital getting more human blood, hoping that it would assist her in getting better, or perhaps flow from her body a little slower than the animal blood.

He was also collecting a monitor so that we could track Bella's Heart beat, Carlisle had figured out a couple of minutes ago that Bella's heart was slowly coming back and picking up pace, and though we though that maybe she wasn't just rejecting the blood, but she was rejecting the change too, that she was turning human again… so we sent Emmett to get the monitor so that we would have to keep a constant hand on her pulse to make sure that she still had one.

When Emmett returned with the blood and monitor, we hooked Bella up as quickly as we could, and watched the screen for minutes, just dumbfounded by what the screen was displaying before us. A steady pulse and a steady heart beat, yeah sure it was a little slow, but it was steady.

Everyone started to get back up and walk over to where the show was on display, showing that Bella was indeed getting better, just turning human.

"As you guys are witnessing, yes Bella is alive and has a heartbeat…" everyone was silently celebrating as we heard the news "… but as you can also see, she is still rejecting the blood, I don't know what we can do any more,…"and just as he had breathed those words, it was as If he had signed her death papers, because her heart started to speed up…

and it got faster…

….and faster…

…asnd faster, it wasn't slowing down…

it continued to speed up until it just stopped…

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The siren of the flat line on the monitor broke the piercing silence surrounding the family…

I could see the hope evident on each of my parents and siblings faces, and I knew that my facial expression resembled something very similar. Hope that she had so quickly rejected the change, but was becoming vampire again, that she would be like us again.

Bit just as I looked to Carlisle to ask him if this was possible I recognized the small frown on his face that was only evident when he was considering something, and this one didn't seem good.

"Carlisle…"I began, but he cut me off with a wave of a hand…

"I know the look on all of your faces resembles something to do with hope, that maybe Bella's lack of heart beat has left her to turn back into one of us… but I am saddened to let you all know that due to her massive blood loss, it has washed the venom from her veins, she was human before, but the continued blood loss… well… I'm so sorry…"

At that time he himself did something that I never thought I would witness… he broke down in dry sobs… "I'm so sorry Edward, Alice, Emmett, everyone…" and he took another big breath so that he could continue what he was going to say…

"Bella… is… Bella is dead…"


	13. Chapter 13

Just in case you were all wondering, that was the last chapter, it cut off a bit abruptly I am aware, but I felt it was necessary for the story to end where it did.

I didn't want to continue in the possibility of ruining the story by dragging it out, and I had no idea how I was going to make Edward happy again without Bella, so I guess a

THE END

Is in order, thanks to everyone for all of your help, and to everyone that reviewed, I love you all.


End file.
